Samuel's Solace
by Philliwolf5
Summary: After their traumatic encounter with Littleton, Mercy and Sam head home, where a semi-innocent kiss complicates matters worse for Mercy. Takes place during Blood Bound. ONESHOT


**(Mercy Thompson Series)**

**A/N - Okay, so this is an idea I got after reading through the page that I took the excerpt from below. I don't know, I just wondered what would happen if Mercy and Samuel were to seek comfort in each other after what happened with that freakish sorcerer vampire thing (Littleton). I am sure we all know who Mercy ends up with, but I will admit that part of me roots for Sam a little. So here goes. I tried to write it in first person like Pat, which isn't something I normally do. Hope you guys like it. **

**Please read and review! Thanks!**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Mercy Thompson series. That honor belongs to Patricia Briggs, and I receive no compensation for this work.**

* * *

**Samuel's Solace**

**_(Excerpt from page 256, Blood Bound – Patricia Briggs)_**

_The arms of my chair creaked a protest under his hands. He took a deep breath of my scent and then pulled back a little so he could look me in the face. Very slowly, giving me plenty of time to pull away, he kissed me._

_ I thought I might love Adam. Samuel had hurt me once before—very badly. I knew that he might only want me now for the same reason he had wanted me then. Even so, I couldn't pull away._

_ I had come so close to losing him._

_ I returned his kiss with interest, leaning in to his body and threading my fingers through his fine hair. It was Samuel who ended the kiss._

* * *

My lips tingled. I savored the feeling, not wanting to open my eyes. Samuel was silent now, and when I finally looked on him, he was staring at my mouth, his wolf showing in his pale eyes.

I knew that I shouldn't. Adam and I were…complicated. There was nothing official yet, despite my budding feelings and his claiming me as his mate. It was this thought that had me rising to my feet, pulling Samuel with me.

My bones were weary, my body sore. My mind was even more so. Littleton had thrown us all into chaos, had nearly killed us all. We really should rest.

But I saw the tortured soul in Samuel's eyes, the shoulders tired from carrying his burdens through hundreds of years. I remembered his talk about being tired, about needing to rest.

I recalled Bran's account of Samuel's long life, of the many times he had come close to happiness only to see it cut short by death.

He'd endured so much pain…

Maybe, just maybe, I could offer him what little solace I had within my power.

And to be honest, I needed it as well. My tired body felt like a coiled spring, so tense and tight. I needed to be held. I needed to be loved. So I took him by his hand, leading his big frame out of my office and into my bedroom.

Samuel hesitated at the door. "Mercy..?"

I pulled him harder, my grip tightening on his hand. I didn't want to talk. I was too tired to have a discussion, to think, to let my mind talk me out of this.

I was too weary to think about what the consequences would be, to think about what Adam would say, _do_ if or when he found out. It was next to impossible to fool a wolf's nose, so I was leaning more toward the 'when' than anything.

But Samuel and I were old lovers, even older friends, and I knew him better than anyone I'd met here, even Adam. How could this be wrong? I tried to tell myself that it wasn't, to live innocently for a moment in this lie.

Adam would be plenty angry regardless. But right now, in my dark trailer, fresh after killing a demon-ridden sorcerer vampire, I didn't care. I needed Sam…Sam, who had come here solely for _me_.

_I had come so close to losing him._

When I failed to pull him through the door, I turned to face him. I placed my hands on his chest, sliding them up and around his neck. His muscles were tense, and not just from the struggles he'd endured over the past 24 hours.

I had resisted his advances for so long. He'd told me that he wanted me back, but I wasn't willing to make myself a broodmare to fulfill his need for offspring that would live. Perhaps he thought I was delirious, traumatized from my ordeal and unable to think for myself.

I pulled his lips down to mine, boldly slipping my tongue between his open lips. When I was done, his face was flush, contrasting with the pale blue of his eyes.

"It's okay, Sam," I murmured, my forehead touching his, my eyes closed. "I don't know what will happen tomorrow, or if I can ever be what you need me to be." I eased my body closer, flush with his. "But we're here, now. And I don't want to worry about any of that. I just _need_ you, Sam. Please."

I felt as if I would die if he refused me. I knew he wanted this as much, or maybe more, than I did. But wolves had rules, and to them I already belonged to Adam. But to myself, the one whose opinion mattered most, I was free to do as I wished.

I wanted, _needed_ Samuel, now. I needed his warmth, his strength, and his hunger for me. I tried to convey that when I kissed him again. I grabbed his hair, running it through my fingers. I mentally willed him to stop hesitating, to do what we both desired.

_Please…_

When his arms coiled around me, lifting me from my feet as he straightened, I mentally sighed in relief. He walked us back to the bed, our mouths devouring each other. His movements were quick, almost desperate, as if he expected me to change my mind at any moment.

When my shirt was off, my bra quickly followed. There I was, naked from the waist up, my chest heaving in my excitement. Samuel was staring intently at my breasts, and then his hands were on me.

He cupped me, his palms rubbing over my nipples, which puckered. He squeezed them, not too hard, just enough to send a tremor through me.

I grabbed the hem of his T-shirt while he was distracted by my chest, pulling it upward. He got the hint, letting me go long enough to lose his shirt.

I had just a moment to admire the rippling expanse of his chest before his hands, then his mouth, were back on my breasts. His lips fastened around my nipple, and the pleasure that hit me arched my back, pushing me further into his mouth.

Sam moved forward, gently pushing me back and onto my bed. He settled his jean-clad hips between my thighs, continuing to suckle my breasts. I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs, and our breaths were loud in the quiet of the morning.

"God, Sam," I gasped when I felt his teeth nip me. I had never imagined being with him would be like this. His callous-roughened hands stimulated my nipples perfectly. And his mouth…his mouth was definitely dangerous.

I needed things to progress, and Sam seemed to feel the urge as well. He left my breasts and brought his hands to the button of my jeans. He deftly unfastened them, sliding them down, taking my panties with them.

"Oh, Mercy," he whispered, his nostrils flaring as he gazed down at my sex. "I can't believe you've hidden this from me for so long." His breaths were coming rapidly, his excited eyes still pale as ice.

Usually it would scare me to see his wolf so close to the surface, prompting me to fall to the floor in submission. Samuel was a large, dominant man, even more so when he was wolf. I never wanted to be a victim of his lost control.

But he was alright. Sure, he was predatory as he looked at me. But it was not in the way one looks at food. It was more as if I were something precious he coveted, something that made him greedy.

And it felt good, arousing to be so wanted.

Without another word, Sam was on me, his hands moving to my thighs, spreading them even as he pulled me to the edge of the bed. He kneeled on the floor, his weight on his knees as he leaned against the bed.

When his mouth first found me, I jerked. I was no virgin, but I had very little experience with the oral side of sex. It just wasn't something I could remember enjoying.

But Sam was good. He was very good. When he began licking me, the sensations sizzled up my spine, and my fingertips tingled. I laid back against the covers, unsure what to do with myself.

That didn't stop him. He buried his face against me, swishing his head from side to side. The noises he sporadically made…it was akin to someone enjoying a meal after starving.

It was highly erotic, and my hands wrung the comforter, my body writhing against him. I was hovering over the edge when he locked his lips around the crown of my sex, sending me over without delay. I squeaked, unable to stifle the noise, resting my hands on his head.

He didn't stop. Sam kept going, sucking and licking all through the waves of my orgasm and beyond. I felt myself flying toward another, out of control. I didn't know if I could handle it.

But I did. And when I came again, I pulled on his hair, removing his greedy lips from me. "Sam," I panted, unable to make coherent sentences. "Pants…off…now."

He stood, finally, and I don't know if his speed was due to his eagerness or his being a werewolf, but he was on top of me in what felt like two seconds. He held his weight off, trying not to crush me.

His mouth was seeking mine, and I met him halfway. As we kissed, his hands were busy, flitting past my neck to my breast, where he kneaded and played with a nipple, causing my core to twitch.

He then ghosted over my abdomen, caressing me as he made his way lower, leaving heat in his wake. He brushed the hairs shielding my sex, finally finding his goal in the softness of my labia.

The doctor's fingers were magic, fondling the lips gently until he made his way further in. I felt him searching my wetness until he found my clit again, and pinched it between his fingers. I shuddered under his touch.

Sam hovered over the bundle of flesh until he was satisfied, slipping his fingers inside me slowly. He released my mouth and sucked in a long breath between his teeth. "Mercy…God."

He worked me with his fingers for a moment before it became too much. When he was still for too long, I opened my eyes to see Sam's own grey-blue ones staring into mine. "Mercy," he said, still unsure after all we'd just done. "Are you sure you want to do this? Adam—"

"…is not here," I finished huskily. "The situation with Adam will take care of itself." We were beyond the point of no return anyway. How could we stop now? "Please, Sam."

If he didn't make love to me soon, I'd truly go mad.

He loved when I called him Sam as opposed to Samuel. It was more endearing, more intimate. I could see the pleasure on his face when I said it, and I knew when he finally let his misgivings go.

He kissed my lips, then moved under my ear and along my jawline. His hands were working, moving my thighs up and around his hips. I felt one of his hands move, and I assumed he was positioning himself.

When his lips made it to my neck, I felt the tip of him poised to enter me. His lips and tongue comforted me, and when I placed my hands against his sides, his hips surged forward. My eyes opened wide at his invasion.

Samuel was not small in either form. His manhood left no doubt that he was big _everywhere_. I had never taken one so large before, and my insides rebelled against it for a moment, making me whimper into Sam's shoulder.

"Shh, Mercy," he crooned breathlessly into my ear, his lips caressing me. "Relax, love." When I felt his tongue lave my neck, I went slack against him.

"That's it," he purred, rubbing his face against mine. "Calm." He pulled back, leaving me near completely, before slowly seating himself again. He repeated the movement, and after a few more times, it became easier.

I hadn't realized it had been so long.

Once my rusty body accepted his more easily, the slight painfulness gave way to pleasure. It started as a tingle from within, near my womb, and worked its way up and outward, permeating my whole body.

The smooth glide of his flesh within mine, his large body dominating me, felt exquisite. The feeling of being conquered was there, but it was a good feeling. This was Sam, after all.

Despite everything, our past, his true intentions, I trusted him.

He was so gentle, cupping my head as his movements gained speed and strength, keeping me from hitting the headboard. Even with his growing excitement, his kisses were sensual, not overly domineering or sloppy.

I felt my finish approaching, my much-needed release, and I clung to Sam as he pulled me further down on the bed, adjusting his angle, thrusting deeper within me.

That was all it took, then I was coming, the intense sensation lancing through me, sending my head back into the pillows, my hips arching up into his.

He sighed against me in relief, as if my climax gave him leave to seek his own pleasure. His arm went under my leg, further deepening his entry while his other hand fisted in my hair.

His hips pounded me, sending me spiraling out of control. I could hear the wood groaning under us, and I briefly, vaguely wondered how I would pay for a new bed when this one broke before Sam gave one last, powerful push with his hips, shuddering against me.

He groaned into my neck, and our breaths were loud in the dark room. We lay there for a moment, and I didn't care that his large frame would crush me if we stayed this way much longer.

Sam realized before I did, rolling to the side, his arm pulling me over to snuggle against him. He sighed against my crown, ruffling my hair. "Mercy," he said lowly. "We didn't use protection."

I could detect some hope in his tone, however much he tried to hide it. It was so sweet that I couldn't bring myself to tell him that I had started on the pill after my last period.

Due to my close call with Adam in his garage, I thought it wise to do so. I wanted to avoid any complications should there be any 'unplanned encounters.'

I was undoubtedly certain that if Jessie hadn't mercifully walked in when she had that day, Adam would have had me.

Thankfully, my little prescription would keep me from having any werewolf babies any time soon.

So I snuggled more into Sam, nuzzling his neck. "We'll worry about that later," I murmured. "Right now, I just want to sleep."

He must have agreed with me, because he hugged me close and pulled the mussed covers over us.

The rising sun was brightening my room little by little. I knew there would be some explaining to do if I saw Adam any time soon. The smell of sex takes a while to fade, even longer to a wolf's senses. Even a shower couldn't wash it all away.

I resolved to try and avoid Adam (yet again) for some time. I was sure Sam would say nothing of this. He wasn't one to kiss and tell. Maybe things would sort themselves out. I knew I had feelings for Adam, had for a long time.

But I also knew that a part of me loved Sam, would always love him.

I would figure my feelings out, in time. I had to. The last thing I wanted was Adam and Sam fighting over me. It helped that Sam was not part of Adam's pack and was also more dominant than him.

But when Adam's temper was taken into account, I doubt it would really matter. I definitely had a decision to make. But the fatigue I felt told me that could wait.

Until then, rest was number one in my mind. With that last thought, I finally fell asleep, wrapped in a werewolf's arms just as the sun bathed the countryside in light.


End file.
